1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imprint method, a computer storage medium, and an imprint apparatus, for applying an application liquid between a template having a transfer pattern formed on a surface thereof and a substrate, and transferring the transfer pattern onto the application liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, a predetermined resist pattern is formed on, for example, a semiconductor wafer (which is referred to as “wafer” in the following). When the resist pattern is formed, in order to meet the demands for miniaturization of the resist pattern in recent years, it has been proposed to use a method known as so-called an imprint method.
In the imprint method, a template (which is sometimes referred to as a mold or a stamp) having a fine pattern on a surface thereof is used. Then, after a resist liquid is applied on, for example, a wafer, the template is pressed against the resist surface on the wafer to perform a direct transfer of the pattern onto the resist surface.
Such pattern transfer is usually performed a plurality of times with respect to one wafer. That is, the template is pressed against one wafer for a plurality of times. Therefore, a method for continuously performing such pattern transfer has been proposed. In this method, first, the template is inclinedly arranged with respect to the wafer. Next, while the template is moved, the resist liquid is continuously supplied into between the template and the wafer. Thereafter, when the template reaches a predetermined target position, the template is rotated to the wafer side, and the template is pressed against the resist surface. Then, such movement of the template, supplying the resist liquid, and pressing the template against the resist surface are repeatedly performed, and the pattern transfer onto the one wafer is continuously performed (Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-43998.